America Crumbles
by RivonWorth
Summary: November 9, 2016 Americans have made the worst choice in all of America's history. Alfred now how to choose between being his own country or committing treason to protect his people.


Thunder crackled outside the white house as Alfred stood upright in front of his new president. His military training told him to keep quiet and follow all orders given to him by the president. The country's representative silently saluted the President Trump. No true words were exchanged between the two, only a package was given to Alfred. The young blond excused himself from the office as it began to pour outside. Alfred marched quickly down the front steps of the capitol building. He stopped at the bottom and opened his umbrella. The rain scattered harshly on the ground around him as he walked to a black mustang waiting for him. Alfred shook off his umbrella and closed it before sitting himself in the driver seat. He let the car idle as he opened the large envelope with orders.

 _Confidential:_

 _Alfred F Jones is to complete the following quickly and quietly. If done otherwise is an illegal act against his country._

 _Direct the US military to begin war with Russia, Build a wall to keep out those threatening us, Remove the US from the allies to stand alone._

At the bottom a very crude signature lay, the signature belonged to the President. Alfred's eyes grazed over the page and detailed instructions over and over. His heart raced knowing completing these orders would destroy his country. Alfred tossed the envelope and packet to the passenger seat and shifted his car into drive. The representative frown, focusing on the road in front of him. It was at least a day's drive to his home in New York. The blond drove silently and quickly.

Half way through the drive Alfred slammed on his breaks, bringing his car to a halt. With both hands on the steering wheel and teeth clenched he finally spoke. "Siri, call Arthur." The Bluetooth on the mustang stereo asked if calling Arthur was what it's owner wanted. Alfred through the car into park and repeated himself. The automated machine complied and began to ring.

"Hello? Alfred, It's nearly midnight here. This better be good. You're not having another nightmare, are you?" A British voice interrupted the ringing with a chortle.

"I'm coming over." America let go of his steering wheel, a look of defeat shown on his pale face. A few moments of silence passed, he opened his mouth again "I can't say why, you know they're listening to this. I'm catching the next flight out there. I'm near an airport now. I'll text you with the landing time." His voice shook. His finger extended and pushed the end call button on the steering wheel.

Arthur's emerald eyes glistened in shock, Alfred never came to visit, not since the war. Once the Brit heard the beep of the all ending he looked down at the screen on his phone. "What's going on with him?" Arthur grunted and fell back into his bed "I don't understand him anymore." The United Kingdom representative held his phone close as he let his eyes rest.

A ringing sounded through Arthur's mansion. The messy-haired blond sat up and looked at his phone. The caller-ID was Alfred "Hello? Are you in?"

"Yeah, dude. I'm already waiting for you." Alfred huffed on the other end of the line

Arthur rubbed his left eye "Right, I'm only a few minutes from the airport, I'll pick you up and we'll go for tea to talk about your issue."

The two sat facing each other in a small tea shop. Arthur picked up his cup and took a sip. "You wanted to come over and talk about something? Talk."

A sigh rumbled from Alfred's throat. He took off his bomber coat and clasped his hands in front of his forehead. His elbows rested on the table, hoping his arms would hide his defeat. "I need you to take us over again." The tall blond mumbled

Arthur nearly spat out his tea hearing such words. "What? I thought you were big enough to be your own man. You didn't want me remember?" the Englishman's voice became slowly more aggravated. "You nearly killed me to get away. Why would I help you now?"

"Russia." The American held his breath "Trump wants me to go to war with Ivan. Trump wants me to separate the US from the rest of the world and leave the allies. If you own our land again, he won't have control. My country won't be annihilated." Fear sounded in Alfred's voice, the tough shell melting as his voice cracked pathetically.

Arthur saw the grown man before him shape into the little boy he knew hundreds of years ago, the small boy afraid of the dark. A small smile cracked on the Brit's face. "Sometimes I can see you've only grown physically. You're still the same babe I found in the new world." Alfred's eyes peaked over his still clasped hands, tears obviously had fallen from them. Arthur looked down at his tea "If I arrange this, Alfred, there will be something for me as well."

The sun began to set as Arthur pulled up to the airport just outside of London. A smirk stuck to his lips, his mind racing on how to tell his queen that they will get their land back. The Englishman put the car in park and stepped out onto the sidewalk to see Alfred off. "Alfred, remember our deal. This will be a swift and easy reclaiming, I do not want blood shed." Arthur held out his right hand to the American.

Alfred seemed distant, the deeper details of their agreement left a disgusted look in his blue eyes. "Don't worry, I'll talk to the military and instruct them to stand down. No one should be killed during this." The American met Arthur's hand half way, firmly shaking it. "Arthur you're sick. I hope you know that."

"Sick? I'm saving you from dissolving, love." Arthur returned with an upbeat tune.

Alfred flinched hearing the word dissolve. It was every representative's worst fear. Gilbert was already facing it and seeing how much pain that man was in, the young man couldn't even imagine what it truly felt like. Alfred lifted his head and nodded, taking his hand back. He turned on his heal and briskly walked into the airport to return home.

Arthur watched the other walk through the glass doors with a shake of his head. He sat back in his car and popped his neck. "Let's go visit my Queen." He spoke gently to himself as he headed away from the airport. Soon after he arrived at the Buckingham Palace, he was greeted with a warm welcome from every staff personal.

A very frail woman was helped into the main room to greet Arthur. The woman wore a bright crown and sleek dress. Her face lit up seeing the blond. "Arthur, my dear, where have you been?" as she approached the man her face changed. Her hand made contact with his cheek in a swift motion. "You know you have a job, poppet, now answer me."

Arthur's head slightly turned with the force. "Ah, my queen you're still feisty. It's good to see you still have that power in you." His cheek turned pink as he straightened his posture. "I Have some wonderful news, Elizabeth. America will be under us again."

"I don't want war! This isn't a smart ideal." The queen snapped and pulled her arm away from her aid.

"Your highness, Alfred and I had already talked this through. He and his military will surrender without bloodshed. He Is handing himself over."

The queen's eyes widened hearing such words. A smirk grew on her face, one that mimicked Arthur's previous one. "Is that right? After He nearly took off your head in 1775?" Elizabeth the second took a seat on a luxury sofa. A man dressed properly brought her a cup of tea. "Hilarious that his headstrong ways caught up with him." Her gloved hand patted the spot next to her, motioning for the representative to sit.

Arthur nodded and sat next to Elizabeth, his head tilted to face her. "What are we going to do with him? The last call is up to you." The blonde asked as the queen took a sip from the decorated mug

"He didn't care for my ancestors, why would we take him back?"

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but he was actually in tears, my lady! Poor thing is going to disintegrate if we don't do anything... or worse, end up under control of Russia." Arthur clasped his hands together, his bright green eyes met the queen's blue ones. "Your highness?"

"Go to him. I can see you're still fond of him, but-" Arthur tried butting in to protect his so called honor of not caring about Alfred. The queen simply rose her hand for him to be quiet. "But, if there is any sign of war to happen, back off. Our soldiers are precious. Alfred, I'm sure, thinks of his men as disposable."

"Yes, Elizabeth, I swear no men will fall." The blond got down on one knee and took the queen's hand in his. "If any of our men die you can kick me for years." Elizabeth nodded and took her hand back. She waved him good bye before picking up her tea once again.

Alfred marched into the closest Homeland Security Office, his eyes narrowed by intent. The blond walked up to the Office of Operations Coordination office. Richard M. Chávez, the director of the branch turned to Alfred with a slight smile. "Alfred, is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes. Turn off call military defenses." Alfred spoke bluntly as he approached the control pad for weapons and armory

The entire office gathered around the two in shock, not believing what they had just heard. Whispers began to encircle Alfred and Richard. "Has Al lost his mind?" "This is what we get for electing Trump." "No way we can do that!"

Richard stared down the group, making them instantly shut up. His attention turned back to the country representative. "Alfred, what are you talking about? We can't do this, that would leave us open for-"

"For another country to invade. I'm aware, Chávez." Alfred's eyes locked on the positioning of navy boats. "Bring everyone home, we are shutting the military down. What our new president has planned will be worse for us than letting us be part of the United Kingdom again."

"Sir, with all do respect, I don't think this is wise." Richard remarked with worry in his voice

Alfred pulled the envelope he got from Trump out of his coat pocket and silently handed it to Richard. The director's eyes skimmed the confidential papers. His eyes filled with tears, not out of sadness but out of fear. The director took off his cap and handed it to Alfred.

"You're right. You know this is treason. I will not be the one to push that button. It is your job, Major Sargent Jones." Richard held out his hand, Alfred met him half way. Both knowing what was going to happen. Richard turned on his heal and marched out of the office.

"Let's go home, boys." Alfred remarked, pressing a button.

"Mr. President! Someone has called off all defense systems!" A thin man with blond hair in a ponytail ran into the oval office carrying report papers. "The homeland defense office is sending every single soldier home."

The newest president slammed his fist onto the old desk in front of him. "That idiot. He is a terrorist." Donald Trump stood up and walked up to the man "All soldiers? Then We still have police. Send out an arrest warrant for Alfred F. Jones."

"Our representative? How do you know it was him?"

"Because he is the only man who knew about my plans for this god forsaken country."

The man grabbed a paper, dropping the others. "Sir, even police were sent home, on leave sir." He cringed as the older man turned to him with a frown. "We have no defense."

"What about my security guards?" The selfish president glanced around him completely terrified.

"Not even the secret service."

"Someone could kill me!" Trump walked over to his desk again and pulled out a hand gun. He handed it to the small man "Here. You're my protector."

"Sir, how can you trust me when you don't know my name?" The man questioned and took the gun.

"You work for me, you're obviously not like the others." Trump justified sitting back in his chair. "Plus, someone like you couldn't harm me."

"Someone like me?" The voice cracked, offended by the remark. The man used his free hand to reach into his suit pocket. "Right, sir." His had held onto a pair of glasses. "My brother would agree. I guess that's the only thing you two agree on." He put the glasses on his face and took his hair down. "My brother is Alfred, sir."

"Excuse me? What do you mean by that? Brother? He isn't a real person." Trump scoffed, staring at the thin man.

"I'm Canada and you hurt him to the point of crawling back to England!" Mathew screamed, locking the door behind him. His hand raised pointing it at the fat man. Yelling and violence wasn't in any Canadian's blood. Matthew's deep blue eyes shown like a flame. "No one hurts him, especially from inside his home."

Donald Trump raised his hands and began shaking in fear. He just handed a gun to an angry Canadian. "Look, Matthew, you don't realize that I'm actually helping Alfred and the United States."

"He has told me different. And I believe my brother over a racist and fat asshole." Matthew stepped closer to Trump, placing the gun against the president's temple. "You have two choices, Trump.."

The lock on the door turned, letting in a nicely dressed Arthur and Alfred. The brit walked forward and sat on the desk, leaning back to face Trump "Those choices are to sign this land over to me and her majesty queen Elizbeth the second-"

"You must be a retard if you think I'm going to do that!" Trump shouted at Arthur

"Or death" Arthur continued as if he wasn't interrupted. The brit played with the cufflink on his left wrist, awaiting a response.

Alfred stood in front of the door with a stoic stare at the scene before him. "Arthur, Matthew." He finally spoke up. The two looked up at the American representative with wide eyes. "Let me talk to him alone." Matthew lowered the gun as Arthur hopped off the desk. Arthur whispered something to Alfred as he passed him to stand in the hall. Alfred simply nodded and closed the door after the two. He walked up to Trump who still sat at the desk. Alfred frown and leaned both hands on the desk, getting in the president's face "Those still are your options, Donald."

"Treasonous snake." Trump spat in Alfred's face. The saliva stuck to Alfred's glasses. The representative stood straight and took his glasses off, dropping them to the floor. "You knew those instructions were confidential. You're as bad as al qaeda, just a terrorist."

"I'm the only one of us actually thinking of our people." Alfred's hands gripped into fists as he tried to hold his anger back. "Forcing war for no reason against Russia, that's going to get all our soldiers killed and bombs dropped on us. Walls aren't going to keep sky attacks out. And who is going to help if we leave the allies?!" Trump's jaw trembled trying to form words. "That's right. No one. If I followed those instructions, you'd be president of mountains of corpses."

Trump stood from his chair "Corpses are better than any woman, Muslim, or retard." The president fell back into his chair as Alfred used full strength to strike him in the jaw with his fist.

"And being part of the UK is better than being under your control." Alfred towered over Donald Trump. A look of anger and intent covered his usual smile like a mask. "This so far has been the easiest rebellion. Now sign the damn country over!" Alfred cocked his fist back again, ready to strike the older man again.


End file.
